


Такой же, но с банановым вкусом! [аудиофик]

by Agapushka, Amisodar, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minions (2015), Sherlock (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audiofic / Sound Collage, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisodar/pseuds/Amisodar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: В 2020 году мир охватила пандемия. Проблемы начались не только у магглов, но и у министра магии.
Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Такой же, но с банановым вкусом! [аудиофик]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Такой же, но с банановым вкусом!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730757) by [Aquamarine_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S), [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021). 



> AU, в котором министр магии все еще Кингсли Шекболт, а также жив Северус Снейп
> 
> [Amisodar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisodar) (озвучка)  
> [Aquamarine_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S) (текст)  
> [Элис Винтер](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3) (организация)  
> [Агапушка](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka) (монтаж, обложка)


End file.
